barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Beach Party
Barney's Beach Party '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on April 30, 2002. It was later released and retitled "Let's Go to the Beach" on February 7, 2006. Plot Surf's up! So grab your beach towel and sunscreen and join Barney for a day of fun in the sun at the beach. From sail boating to flying kites, you'll enjoy a day of sun, surf and surprises with your favorite dino pal. And you'll make new friends like Mr. Boyd at a very special beach party with authentic hula dancing lessons. No trip to the beach would be complete without a handmade sandcastle. So get ready to hang ten with your purple pal when you go to the beach with Barney! Cast * Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Rain Rain Go Away #Mister Sun #Colors All Around #A Silly Hat #I'd Love to Sail #A-Hunting We Will Go #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # My Kite #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #S'Mores #Barney's Hula Dance #Barney's Hula Dance (Reprise) #Imagine a Place #I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream''' #Barney's Hula Dance Trivia *The Barney costume in "Be My Valentine, Love Barney". *In "Barney's Beach Party" they used Season 5 and 6's version of the theme song. In "Let's Go to the Beach" they used the version used from Season 7 onwards. *This is the fifftenth time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Danny dries off the wetness on Barney with a red/yellow towel. *In some scenes of this video, Duncan Brannan actually voices Barney alone. *This is one of the first videos to be closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. *This marks the final appearances of Jeff and Kim. However, Erica Rhodes (Kim) would later appear in the Season 10 episode Dancing as a Hip Hop dancer. *This was also the only early 2002 video not to feature Robert; although the next episode after this along with Danny, Keesha, and Emily is his final appearance. *In "I Love You", the arrangement is similar to Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and some Season 2 episodes. And before the second verse, Barney says "Whether it's rainy or sunny, you're all very special to me." *Also, between April 26 and 28, the video was shown on the 30-foot Sunset on the Beach screen in Waikiki. This presentation was followed by a 20-minute sing-along with Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performing songs from the video, as well as an encore performance of "Wipe Out". *The version of "I Love You" is also similar to Barney's Sleepytime Songs with a higher pitch. *This is also the first Barney home video that uses the spring/summer version of "I Love You" (since Barney's Magical Musical Adventure). Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation